The T-Man Show Wikia
Welcome to the The T-Man Show The T-Man Show is a YouTube channel show that was created by GhettoKarter1992/FennerGuy3, the founder of the T-Man Show. Super Mario Jam, however, was intended to be part of the T-Man Show, if not, the first segment around 2007-08 but due to copyright infrigement on YouTube, it was scrapped in development for 9 years and will be planned to return on Dailymotion by 2017-18. T-Man's Cartoon was animated on the Nintendo DSi Flipnote (sooner on 3DS Flipnote) and DaUrbanEntertainer focuses on video games and entertainment while T-Man's Cartoon focuses on animation based on video games. All the characters as of now are voiced by the creator, Terrence Fenner (GhettoKarter1992). The show has three segments: T-Man Show, DaUrbanEntertainer and coming soon, T-Man Plush Toonz. The T-Man Show debuted on YouTube on July 2011 and received an average of 100-300 views. Episodes T-Man Show/T-Man's Cartoon Season 1 (2011-12) # From Cliffhanging to Acid (7.6.2011) - it was worked around Q2 2010 but finished on July 2011. # Stupidity is Bliss (7.6.2011) # Road Kill Advance (7.6.2011) - First appearances of Yoshi, Toad and Kirby. The episode was edited on September 2011 but never uploaded on YouTube. # Toad's Bad Day (7.8.2011) - First appearance of the Angry Sun # Sky High Jinx (7.9.2011 / edited on July 19) - First appearance of Luigi, Paratroopa, Cloud Trio and Donkey Kong # Weight Until You Die (7.19.2011) # Clichés and a Kart Chase (12.22.2012) - It was worked around Q4 2011 but finished on the Christmas holiday of 2012. First appearances of Bowser, DK Jr and Peach. The episode returned from a 17 month hiatus even though it was released 6 months after the second segment of the T-Man Show premiered. # Road Kill Advance Returns (12.29.2012) - The only episode that was worked, planned and finished in 2012. First appearance of Waddle Doo and Pikachu. The only episode with Spongebob references and the last episode to have Nintendo 64 music completely (episode 8.5) # Luigi's Wonderland 2: The Aftermath (planned upload 1.1.2013 / originally uploaded on Dec 22, 2012) - sequel to Flannelson's YouTube Hit, Luigi's Wonderland. It's currently the only T-Man Show episode (not counting the Irate Gamer rant) to hit more than 1K views. Season 2 (2013-16) # Mario Kart Item Steal (1.18.2013) - the first episode with Hanna-Barbera sounds # T-Man's Shortie I: A Luigi & Bowser Cartoon (12.22.2012) - first stop-motion episode of the T-Man Show and one of the two episodes to have no audio # Wood Cuttn' Madness (1.18.2013) # Wild Outtakes (2.4.2013) - First minor appearance of Hank Hill. It was planned to be the season finale of Season 1 on New Years Eve 2012, but it was halted due to time. Luigi's Wonderland 2 replaced the episode for the Season 1 finale. # It's Luigi Time (10.16.2013 / uploaded on 11.2.2013) - first episode promoted with an animation art on as early as 2011-12 # Monty Invasion (7.?.2013 / uploaded on 6.6.2014) - First appearance of Monty Mole # T-Man's Shortie II: See Goomba Run (1.9.2014 / uploaded on 7.15.2014) - the most liked episode so far # T-Man's Shortie III: Luigi and the Crazy Antics (1.4.2016) - First appearance of Rosalina. The episode returned from a two year hiatus and one of the two episodes to have no audio (episode 14.5) # Amiibo Organization Shortie (5.22.2016) - First appearances of Wario, Lets-E-Go Mario Man (8-bit Mario) and Sonic. Minor appearances of Duck Hunt, Pit, Dark Pit and other characters who happens to be amiibos. This is the episode with the most work. # Luigi's Wonderland 3: The Pixel Stick Chase (7.4.2016) - the second episode with a promotion video starring Mario, Luigi, Toad, Rosalina and King Dedede Season 3 (2017) # Mario Party Assemble (1.10.2017) - First appearances of Boo, Waluigi, Daisy and Meta Knight. It was originally going to be premiered on January 9, 2017 but due to time constraints, it was a day late. It was also going to star Bowser Jr and Pikachu, but the idea was completely scrapped. Season 4 (2018) DaUrbanEntertainer # The Way of the Karter (8.6.2011) - this is an unofficial debut episode of DaUrbanEntertainer # My Video Game Collection (6.1.2012) - it's a 3part episode and the second longest episode in the T-Man Show so far, behind the Irate Gamer Rant. # T-Man at the Casino (7.20.2012) - originally, it was intended to be Season 2's premiere of the T-Man Show but it was still running as of 2012 on the same season: Season 1 # How To Make Your SNES controller Pro-NBT (8.3.2013) - the only "How-To" episode of the T-Man Show and considered to be a filler for the Season 2 T-Man's Cartoon segment # SNESOT Ready (8.6.2013) - dedicated to the Mario Kart Players in the MB (ffsmk.org) # More Ass Kicking Sprints (8.12.2013) - a sequel to the previous episode, SNESOT Ready # My Rant about the Irate Gamer (8.12.2013) - the second best episode on the T-Man Show and currently the longest episode on the T-Man Show so far, hitting the 14 minute mark! Also the only episode of T-Man reviewing something, as of now. # More SMK Ass-Kicking (8.24.2013) - a sequel to episode 6 # Capture Card Demonstration (7.15.2016) - a long waited return of the almost ill-faded segment of DaUrbanEntertainer since August 2013! # T-Man's Animation Story (7.17.2016) - it's currently the only special episode of the T-Man Show T-Man Plush Toonz Coming soon on YouTube by 2018 Super Mario Jam Coming soon on Dailymotion by 2017 Planned Episodes * Beware of the Super Mario Kart Players (2017) - TC Season 3 flipnote * Yoshi's Plushy Story (2017) - TC Season 2 finale or TPT pilot stop-motion * Boo Crackers (2017) - Halloween Special? - TC Season 3 flipnote * An Awesome Mario Christmas (Christmas 2017) - TC Season 3 or 4 finale motion * A Ride to SouthPark Mall...on a SUNDAY (2017?) - DUE (it's unknown wherever it's going to be on Season 3 or 4) * Traffic for Yoshi (2017) - TC Season 3 premiere and the only S3 episode in 2016 stop-motion * T-Man in the Hood (2017) - DUE * Super Mario Jam 1 - I Can See the Rainbow {The Dells} (2017) - SMJ * Super Mario Jam 2 - My Gift To You {Alexander O'Neal} (2017) - SMJ * Super Mario Jam 3 - Cold Sweat {James Brown} (2017) - SMJ (though a little portion of it was shown on a promo) * Super Mario Jam 4 - Gonna Take A Miracle {Deniece Williams} (2017?) - SMJ (though a little portion of it was shown on a promo) * Super Mario Jam 5 - Same Ol' Love {Anita Baker} (2018?) - SMJ (it was worked around 2007-08 but it was deleted completely) * Super Mario Jam 6 - Time Machine (Paul Hardcastle/First Light} (2018) - SMJ (unknown if it's going to be fully planned on that year) * Mario and the Clones (2017) - TC Season 3 stop-motion * Wario and Waluigi...and DK (2017) - TC Season 3 (a planned parody of Ed, Edd n Eddy) stop-motion Scrapped Episodes * Bob-Ombs Away (2014?) - the episode was suppose to be before See Goomba Run, but due to heavy time constraints, it never was developed. Only the title card existed. * Pepsi Alamo (2012) - it was shown on YouTube until September 20, 2016. It was a homage to King of the Hill, it was the worst episode of the T-Man Show by far and was deleted and forever scrapped. * Bowling Alley Madness (2010) - the episode was originally going to be the pilot episode of the T-Man Show but instead, it was sort of a college project. * Stick Man's Revenge (possibly 2014) - the episode was suppose to be the end of Stick Man and Toad's roadkill abuse and the producer refused it so they rebel. The episode was scrapped entirely, even the title card. Characters * YouTube Inspirations * SMG4 - Super Mario 64 Comedy videos * SuperMarioLogan - for his great plush ideas! He inspire me on doing a planned segment on 2018 called, T-Man Plush Toonz, featuring Red Yoshi and Friends, Mario and Scooby Doo. * Insurd - for his stop-motion Pokemon and Mario episodes. He inspire me on doing stop-motion episodes of the T-Man Show. My stop-motion animation episodes were originally going to be the new segment called, Amiibo Toonz, but it was combined to the T-Man Show/T-Man's Cartoon, for good reason. * Flannelson - for his Luigi's Wonderland video. He inspire me on doing a couple sequels, which the third one is my last sequel of his awesome video. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse